The Outing
by topaz38
Summary: Some of the Daycare kids go exploring around the school. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Gakuen Babysitters belongs to Tokeino Hari. The only thing mine is the idea for this story.

Please forgive any spelling and/or grammar errors.

I feel like I rushed the ending, but I honestly couldn't think of anything else to add.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Things were quiet in the Daycare Centre. Ryuuichi and Hayato were attending classes. Usaida and Midori were taking a nap. Kirin was tieing ribbons in Usaida's hair. Takuma and Kazuma were playing with the building blocks. Kotarou was sitting in the corner looking at a picture book. As for Taka, he was...

"Bored! Bored! Bored!" The small black-haired boy exclaimed in frustration. Things were just too quiet for the energetic boy.

"Taka! You shouldn't be so noisy." Kirin scolded, her little hands placed on her hips. "You'll wake up Usa-chan and Midori-chan."

"So, Usaida sleeps too much anyway. Let's play heros." He replied, striking a pose.

"I'm making Usa-chan pretty. I still have to put on the stickers." The girl said returning to her task.

During the conversation the twins had made their way over to them. "Me and Kazuma are building a castle. Wanna join?" Takuma asked with his usual cheerfulness.

"Taka, can h-help us." Kazuma added shyly from behind his brother.

Taka thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, let's go exploring." He said instead. The thought lighting up his face.

"Exploring?" Kirin asked with a little curiosity while tieing a purple ribbon into Usaida's hair. He had been awake since Taka's outburst, but he was too comfortable to bother moving. Besides, he was interested in seeing where the conversation was headed.

"Yeah, we can go through a big, windy maze. Sneak past countless ogres and other monsters. Then we can get the prize."

"What kind of prize?" Kazuma asked, becoming interested.

Taka had to think about that for a few moments. Then his excitement returned. "A very special treat that makes you happy and filled with energy." He answered, running over to where Kotarou was sitting.

"Come on, Kotarou. Let's go." He said grabbing the silent boy's hand and pulling him out the door.

"We're coming too!" The twins exclaimed, soon following after them.

"Oh, boys are just too energetic." Kirin said to herself. She didn't notice the barley contained laughter coming from the "sleeping" Usaida.

.

The maze was more tricky then they thought it would be. There were so many twists and turns, that getting lost would be very easy. Carefully, the boys made their way through. Taka was leading while still holding onto Kotarou. Following close behind were Takuma and then Kazuma.

Taka suddenly stopped, peaking around a corner.

"We have to be really careful now." He informed the others in a slightly hushed tone. "There are ogres ahead."

"Ogres?" Kotarou said, also peaking around the corner.

"Yeah. So stick close to the shadows and they won't see us." After taking a deep breath to calm their nerves, the four made their way quickly, but silently down the tunnel.

The "ogres" in question were students on their way to lunch. they watched in curiosity as the four toddlers walked down the hallway, staying close to the wall as they did so. At this point the student had grown use to the Daycare kids making random appearances.

"Hey," One girl whispered to her friend, "shouldn't we get Kashima-kun and Kamitani-kun?" The other girl nodded and took off to find the two babysitters.

.

Meanwhile, the four explorers were facing a dilemma, as they now had to climb a steep mountain. The mountain was so high that clouds covered the top.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Taka asked. The other three nodded in determination and with that they started the dangerous climb up.

Several of the students continued to keep an eye on the kids as they made their way up the stairs.

After what seemed like an eternity they finally managed to reach the top. They were tired, but a pleasant smell soon filled their nostrils.

"Prize." Kotarou said, with stars in his eyes. He could easily recognize that delightful scent.

"Let's go. Let's go." Takuma said, also becoming excited.

Without waiting any longer, they ran down the pathway, and pushed open a huge, sparkly gate.

"Please, let us have treats!" Taka exclaimed.

"The students of the Home Ec class turned in surprised at the sudden intrusion. However, like the rest of the student body, they were also used to such occurences.

"Um, we would be happy to let you have a treat." A random girl said. "In fact we're making strawberry muffins today, but they are still baking."

"There's none ready?" Kazuma asked.

"No, I'm sorry." The girl answered, regratfully.

"But we want treats now!" Taka said.

"You, idiot." Taka felt something hard land on his head.

"Kamitani-kun!" Ryuuichi said, coming from behind and comforting the currently crying Taka.

Hayato continued. "Don't barge into places and start demanding things. Besides, how many times have you been told not to wander around?"

"Why are you only picking on me?" Taka demanded of his elder brother.

"Because you're the noisiest, and I'm betting this little outing was your idea." To be honest, Hayato was in a sour mood at the moment. A girl had interrupted a rare, private moment between him and Ryuuichi to tell them about the toddlers.

"I'm sure Taka-chan and the others didn't mean any harm." Ryuuichi said, still squatting down. "But Kamitani-kun is right also. It does create a hassle if you wander around like that. So, please avoid doing so i the future."

"We understand." Taka, Takuma, and Kazuma said in union. Kotarou nodded his head.

Awhile later they returned to the Daycare Centre with a basket full of strawberry muffins to share with everyone.

The End

* * *

*Humble bow* Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
